Mutant Muggle Trouble
by darkie1
Summary: Chapter 3* I fixed the whole entire story, some more details and such. PLEASE READ!!! II'll give you a hug! I'll make a love scene between Draco and Harry at the end of the stroy!
1. Default Chapter

Mutant Muggle Trouble  
  
(Okay, ripping off X-men AND HP, it's worth it!)  
  
Erila entered the large commons hallway of Hogwart's warily. Her eyes gazed down at her feet. Long black boots with heels. Her mother gave them to her three years ago before she left home, or ran away. Whichever the others decided to take it in. She entered the commons with a heart beating fast.  
  
'Welcome to Hogwart's, Erila.' An old welcoming voice greeted. Erila turned around slowly to meet Dumbledoor.  
  
' Hello sir.' She said quietly. Her head still bent down to the ground. Dumbledoor grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him.  
  
'Don't worry. They'll never notice.' He assured the muggle. Yes, Erila was a muggle, but a mutant muggle. Xavier's school for the gifted was too far out of her way, and by now she had already walked as far as she could. She would rest at Hogwart's for a year, then finish her way to Xavier's. She was very thankful that the school had accepted her.  
  
Erila smiled to Dumbledoor then finished her long hard walk into the commons, where her test would start. She had to make the students think she was a pureblood, or at least mudblood. That would be very difficult, but luckily she had powers so the students might buy it. She opened the large heavy doors and gaped at the large commons.  
  
Meanwhile Harry Ron and Hermione sat at the table munching on their large dinner. Ron in an especially big hurry to eat his chicken and move onto the next thing.  
  
'Ron.' Hermione said. '.Ron. RON!'  
  
'Huh?' Ron looked up from his plate to see Harry and Hermione watching him in disgust.  
  
' In a hurry tonight?' Asked Harry. Ron shook his head.  
  
' Not really, I'm just extremely hungry today.' Run replied. Hermione sighed and forced his hand down to the table.  
  
' If you slow down, it will give the food some time to rest and settle, so you wont be so hungry.' Harry and Ron looked at Hermione with an arched brow. Hermione chuckled slightly. ' There' more than just spell books here you know.'  
  
' No there's not!' Ron retorted. Hermione mumbled something under her breath then got up from the table.  
  
' I've got to go.' Then she left. Harry moaned.  
  
' Great, now she'll never go out with me!'  
  
A sudden loud creek from the large commons door hushed the crowd as a hunched over figure in black entered. As she got closer you could see she had long black hair, and wore a baggy black sweatshirt with a small red mini skirt. Her hair was mangled and uneven; it was colored red and black. Behind her came Dumbledoor. ' Students, this is Erila.' Dumbledoor said loudly. Erila looked to the students, then quickly brought her head back to the ground. ' She is a Slithren. Will the Grifindoor's show her where you sit?'  
  
No one moved. They all stared at the girl, confusion gleaming in their eyes.  
  
' This isn't working.' Erila said to Dumbledoor. Her voice was wavering as she tried to control herself from doing what her powers caused her to do. She could feel energy moving through the ground, and did her best not to use it. She began shaking, silently screaming. In a few instants her face had grown paler than it had been. Her hands tensed up; she could feel herself losing control. Awkward social situations set her off almost all the time.  
  
Draco sat at the table of Slithren's and watched the girl tremble. Though his bad evil and pretty much normal side wanted to laugh at her, his other side felt pity and strange attraction to the girl. Despite the fact he couldn't sense she was a mutant muggle. His friends around him stared at him, waiting for him to shout something at her. Draco stood.  
  
' We're over here.' Draco said tossing her a slight smile.  
  
Erila looked up to the tall blonde boy. Slowly the tension and extreme power in her body loosened and she walked over to the boy. Draco looked to his companions and growled deeply, 'move aside for the lady.' The two boys quickly moved. Erila smiled to him.  
  
' Thank you.' She said with her head still tilted towards the ground, but high enough to see his eyes. Draco took her hand and kissed it. A tint of rose showed up in the pale face.  
  
' I'm Draco.' He seated Erila next to him.  
  
'That's rather odd.' Ron piped to Harry. ' You'd never see that in a blue moon.'  
  
' I think Draco has a slight crush.' Harry smiled.  
  
' He's capable of that?' Ron asked disgusted.  
  
(Okay, that's the first part) 


	2. The suspicion

Mutant Muggle Trouble  
  
(Okay, ripping off X-men AND HP, it's worth it!)  
  
Erila entered the large commons hallway of Hogwart's warily. Her eyes gazed down at her feet. Long black boots with heels. Her mother gave them to her three years ago before she left home, or ran away. Whichever the others decided to take it in. She entered the commons with a heart beating fast.  
  
'Welcome to Hogwart's, Erila.' An old welcoming voice greeted. Erila turned around slowly to meet Dumbledoor.  
  
' Hello sir.' She said quietly. Her head still bent down to the ground. Dumbledoor grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him.  
  
'Don't worry. They'll never notice.' He assured the muggle. Yes, Erila was a muggle, but a mutant muggle. Xavier's school for the gifted was too far out of her way, and by now she had already walked as far as she could. She would rest at Hogwart's for a year, then finish her way to Xavier's. She was very thankful that the school had accepted her.  
  
Erila smiled to Dumbledoor then finished her long hard walk into the commons, where her test would start. She had to make the students think she was a pureblood, or at least mudblood. That would be very difficult, but luckily she had powers so the students might buy it. She opened the large heavy doors and gaped at the large commons.  
  
Meanwhile Harry Ron and Hermione sat at the table munching on their large dinner. Ron in an especially big hurry to eat his chicken and move onto the next thing.  
  
'Ron.' Hermione said. '.Ron. RON!'  
  
'Huh?' Ron looked up from his plate to see Harry and Hermione watching him in disgust.  
  
' In a hurry tonight?' Asked Harry. Ron shook his head.  
  
' Not really, I'm just extremely hungry today.' Run replied. Hermione sighed and forced his hand down to the table.  
  
' If you slow down, it will give the food some time to rest and settle, so you wont be so hungry.' Harry and Ron looked at Hermione with an arched brow. Hermione chuckled slightly. ' There' more than just spell books here you know.'  
  
' No there's not!' Ron retorted. Hermione mumbled something under her breath then got up from the table.  
  
' I've got to go.' Then she left. Harry moaned.  
  
' Great, now she'll never go out with me!'  
  
A sudden loud creek from the large commons door hushed the crowd as a hunched over figure in black entered. As she got closer you could see she had long black hair, and wore a baggy black sweatshirt with a small red mini skirt. Her hair was mangled and uneven; it was colored red and black. Behind her came Dumbledoor. ' Students, this is Erila.' Dumbledoor said loudly. Erila looked to the students, then quickly brought her head back to the ground. ' She is a Slithren. Will the Grifindoor's show her where you sit?'  
  
No one moved. They all stared at the girl, confusion gleaming in their eyes.  
  
' This isn't working.' Erila said to Dumbledoor. Her voice was wavering as she tried to control herself from doing what her powers caused her to do. She could feel energy moving through the ground, and did her best not to use it. She began shaking, silently screaming. In a few instants her face had grown paler than it had been. Her hands tensed up; she could feel herself losing control. Awkward social situations set her off almost all the time.  
  
Draco sat at the table of Slithren's and watched the girl tremble. Though his bad evil and pretty much normal side wanted to laugh at her, his other side felt pity and strange attraction to the girl. Despite the fact he couldn't sense she was a mutant muggle. His friends around him stared at him, waiting for him to shout something at her. Draco stood.  
  
' We're over here.' Draco said tossing her a slight smile.  
  
Erila looked up to the tall blonde boy. Slowly the tension and extreme power in her body loosened and she walked over to the boy. Draco looked to his companions and growled deeply, 'move aside for the lady.' The two boys quickly moved. Erila smiled to him.  
  
' Thank you.' She said with her head still tilted towards the ground, but high enough to see his eyes. Draco took her hand and kissed it. A tint of rose showed up in the pale face.  
  
' I'm Draco.' He seated Erila next to him.  
  
'That's rather odd.' Ron piped to Harry. ' You'd never see that in a blue moon.'  
  
' I think Draco has a slight crush.' Harry smiled.  
  
' He's capable of that?' Ron asked disgusted.  
  
(Okay, that's the first part)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Two months into the school year. So far know one figured out Erila's deep dark muggle secret. Draco would hardly let her out of his sight. That boy needs a puppy Though Erila as Draco watched her from his desk. His eyes were in a content look, just staring at Erila's bright blue orbs. Oh, I forgot to mention Erila's power. She can control things with her eyes, and she can put someone to death with her song. Her mother gave her the name Erila, siren. Her mother was killed by Erila. Her step mother and father sent her away. Her father had abandoned her after the death of her mother. Guilt hung onto her like frost. It haunted her at night, and teased her at day. She hardly had her mind on the spells. Not like it'd matter. If she tried, she'd fail, and they'd all know her secret, but not doing them made everyone suspicious. Whenever someone asked about her not doing her studies, she blamed it on creating a potion in her mind to get better at things. Since then everybody's been in la la land trying to get stronger. Draco smiled t Erila. He needs a REALLY big puppy.  
  
'Draco. Draco.' Snape tapped him on the shoulder. Draco didn't even flinch. Snape looked over to Erila. 'Whatever spell you put on him, take off please.' Erila blinked her eyes. 'DRACO!'  
  
'Huh?!' Draco jumped. 'I-uh-errr. Hello Professor.'  
  
Harry watched Erila from the other side of the room. He knew there was something wrong with her. Since the day she came here, Draco has been nice. He's barely insulted me in the past three weeks. Not even crossed his path. Though most the students believed she was pure blood, Harry wasn't so sure.  
  
After class he gathered Hermione and Ron.  
  
'What's this about?' Hermione asked. Harry dragged them further into a corner. Ron looked over to Hermione.  
  
' He's finally done it. I told you he'd drag us into a dark corner one day!'  
  
'What?' Asked Harry.  
  
'Nothing.' Piped Hermione before Ron could answer.  
  
' Listen, do you guys believe Erila's story?' Asked Harry. Hermione and Ron stood silent for a moment. ' Well?'  
  
' No.' Ron finally answered. 'She has Draco under some kind of muggle love spell.'  
  
' How could a muggle get into to Hogwart's?' Asked Hermione. ' Dumbledoor wouldn't let one in.'  
  
'Why?' Draco asked storming into the conversation. He looked at Hermione with fierce eyes. ' He let YOU in.'  
  
' Arent you supposed to be stalking Erila?' Ron asked sardonically.  
  
' She's in the bathroom.' Draco snapped.  
  
' That's never stopped you before.'  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
'Guys!' Draco, Hermione and Ron looked to Harry. Slowly Harry walked towards Draco. ' Have you noticed anything different with Erila?' Asked Harry. Draco arched an eyebrow and slightly moved out of the corner Harry put him in.  
  
' Why do you care Potter?'  
  
' No reason Draco.'  
  
Draco eyed the three suspiciously.  
  
' Erila should be out by now.' And he left swiftly.  
  
' He really needs a puppy.' Said Hermione.  
  
' There's something wrong with Erila, and I'm going to find out.' Harry stormed out of the dark corner.  
  
Later that evening Harry Ron and Hermione snuck out of their dorms to find exactly what was up with this Erila character. With the cloak of invisibility they easily snick past Slythrins and to Erila's bed. She was asleep by the time Harry, Ron and Hermione got there. Harry sighed. Nothing's to be done here if she's asleep already. The three began to leave when Hermione noticed a letter under Erila's suitcase.  
  
'Look!' Hermione whispered. The three huddled over to the letter under the bed. Ron picked it up and read.  
  
' It's just a letter of acceptance.' Ron said puzzled. He handed it to Hermione; she looked it over.  
  
' But it's different than the one we received.' The letter was a gray looking scarp with just Dumbledoor's handwriting. It said that she was welcomed by him, and not the counsel. Hermione jumped.  
  
' What is it?' Asked Harry.  
  
' This letter. It's not a letter of acceptance, it's a letter from Dumbledoor permitting her to stay here!' Harry shook his head.  
  
' isn't that the same thing?' He asked taking the letter from her.  
  
' No.' said Ron. ' It's saying that she's a Muggle!' Hermione and Harry looked to Ron in confusion. ' Well it is.' Protested Ron. Hermione shook her head.  
  
' Please, Dumbledoor wouldn't let a muggle here.'  
  
' Maybe Dumbledoor made an exception.' Retorted Ron. ' Listen, she doesn't perform her spells, she doesn't work, and that lie about her building strength is a lie. What she's doing to Draco isn't normal, even for a mud blood, or pure blood.' Ron paused and waited for Harry or Hermione to respond. 'Listen, I'll send a letter to me dad asking him about Muggles. Maybe he'll know.'  
  
' Well, all right. But not a word to anyone that she is a possible muggle. If she's telling the truth she might be stronger than Draco.' Said Hermione who put the letter in her pocket. 


	3. UhOh

Mutant Muggle Trouble  
  
(Okay, ripping off X-men AND HP, it's worth it!) (And there is a reason for Draco being a sissy)  
  
Draco watched out the window of Hogwart's. He was looking at the girl. Her. She changed everything, and ruined everything. Potter and Weasly were seeing her off as she got into Xavier's jet. Draco let out a sigh as he watched the rest of her black hair flow behind her onto the jet. He brought his hand to the cold glossy window and touched her hair, or he felt he did as it fully disappeared into the silver prison she was headed to. 'Goodbye.' Draco whispered, and sure as the sky was blue, he heard a response on the wind. 'Till we meet again.'  
  
Erila entered the large commons hallway of Hogwart's warily. Her eyes gazed down at her feet. Long black boots with heels. Her mother gave them to her three years ago before she left home, or ran away. Whichever the others decided to take it in. She entered the commons with a heart beating fast. She didn't belong here, why should she? She let out a long sigh, and began to leave.  
  
'Welcome to Hogwart's, Erila.' An old welcoming voice greeted. Erila turned around slowly to meet Dumbledoor.  
  
' Hello sir.' She said quietly. Her head still bent down to the ground. Dumbledoor grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him.  
  
'Don't worry. They'll never notice.' He assured the muggle. Yes, Erila was a muggle, but a mutant muggle. Xavier's school for the gifted was too far out of her way, and by now she had already walked as far as she could. She would rest at Hogwart's for a year, and then finish her way to Xavier's. She was very thankful that the school had accepted her.  
  
Erila smiled to Dumbledoor then finished her long hard walk into the commons, where her test would start. She had to make the students think she was a pureblood, or at least mudblood. That would be very difficult, but luckily she had powers so the students might buy it. She opened the large heavy doors and gaped at the large commons. It wont be like last time. It wont she assured herself.  
  
Meanwhile Harry Ron and Hermione sat at the table munching on their large dinner. Ron in an especially big hurry to eat his chicken and move onto the next thing.  
  
'Ron.' Hermione said. '.Ron. RON!'  
  
'Huh?' Ron looked up from his plate to see Harry and Hermione watching him in disgust.  
  
' In a hurry tonight?' Asked Harry. Ron shook his head.  
  
' Not really, I'm just extremely hungry today.' Run replied. Hermione sighed and forced his hand down to the table.  
  
' If you slow down, it will give the food some time to rest and settle, so you wont be so hungry.' Harry and Ron looked at Hermione with an arched brow. Hermione chuckled slightly. ' There' more than just spell books here you know.'  
  
' No there's not!' Ron retorted. Hermione mumbled something under her breath then got up from the table.  
  
' I've got to go.' Then she left. Harry moaned.  
  
' Great, now she'll never go out with me!'  
  
On the other side of the Great Hall, Draco. Percy, and fellow Slythrins ate their meals. Draco laughed and joked with the fellow boys as they many humorous stories and antidotes. One boy's voice was heard by Draco, and he listened intently. Soon the others were also listening.  
  
' I heard we're getting a late student.' He gossiped. ' A girl.' He added.  
  
'Ooh.' One girl chimed. ' I hope she's a Slythrin!' Many of the others girls nodded along with her. Draco stood.  
  
' I don't. It will most likely be a mudblood. It should be a Grifindoor with all the other mudblood!' Draco looked for Hermione but didn't seem to find her. 'Damn' Draco whispered and sat down again. The Slythrin girls paid no mind to Draco's protest and continued gossiping about what she'd be like.  
  
' Maybe she's from America.' One girl thought out loud.  
  
' I hope not! They're all stupid and eat too much.' Another remarked. Draco sighed and reached for another chicken. Girls He thought to himself. Stupid.  
  
A sudden loud creek from the large commons door hushed the crowd as a hunched over figure in black entered. As she got closer you could see she had long black hair, and wore a baggy black sweatshirt with a small red mini skirt. Her hair was mangled and uneven; it was colored and black. A slight enchanting sparkle was added when the wind blew through her hair and she listed her head so that the students saw two large blue eyes glare at them. She was very thin, and frail. Almost all her bones showed through her transparent skin.  
  
Draco looked up at the dark angel that had entered the Great hallway, being sure to make eye contact with her. For a moment he felt himself slip into a forest of blue and black. He saw himself, and her but he'd never. Not a girl. He broke the gaze and looked back down to his food.  
  
Behind the angel came Dumbledoor. ' Students, this is Erila.' Dumbledoor said loudly. Erila looked to the ground. ' She is a Slithren. Will the Slythrin's show her where you sit?'  
  
No one moved. They all stared at the girl, confusion gleaming in their eyes.  
  
' This isn't working.' Erila said to Dumbledoor. Her voice was wavering as she tried to control herself from doing what her powers caused her to do. She could feel energy moving through the ground, and did her best not to use it. She began shaking, silently screaming. In a few instants her face had grown paler than it had been. Her hands tensed up; she could feel herself losing control. Awkward social situations set her off almost all the time. The room grew darker, misshaping into a dark creature going to destroy her. The student's harsh glare turned into the eyes of the beast. Erila screamed silently in her head, trying to ward off what she was seeing. You're not real! She told herself. The beast breathed on her.  
  
'Murderer.'  
  
'No!'  
  
Draco sat at the table and watched the girl tremble. Though his bad evil and pretty much normal side wanted to laugh at her, his other side felt pity and strange attraction to the girl. Despite the fact he couldn't sense she was a mutant muggle. His friends around him stared at him, waiting for him to shout something at her. Draco stood.  
  
' We're over here.' Draco said tossing her a slight smile.  
  
Erila looked up to the tall blonde boy. Slowly the tension and extreme power in her body loosened. The room had color again, and the students were going about their business. She walked over to the boy. Draco looked to his companions and growled deeply, 'move aside for the lady.' The two boys quickly moved. Erila smiled to him.  
  
' Thank you.' She said with her head still tilted towards the ground, but high enough to see his eyes. Draco took her hand and kissed it. A tint of rose showed up in the pale face.  
  
' I'm Draco.' He seated Erila next to him.  
  
'That's rather odd.' Ron piped to Harry. ' You'd never see that in a blue moon.'  
  
' I think Draco has a slight crush.' Harry smiled.  
  
' He's capable of that?' Ron asked disgusted.  
  
(Okay, that's the first part)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Two months into the school year. So far know one figured out Erila's deep dark muggle secret. Draco would hardly let her out of his sight. That boy needs a puppy Though Erila as Draco watched her from his desk. His eyes were in a content look, just staring at Erila's bright blue orbs. Oh, I forgot to mention Erila's power. She can control things with her eyes, and she can put someone to death with her song. Her mother gave her the name Erila, siren. Her mother was killed by Erila. Her step mother and father sent her away. Guilt hung onto her like frost. It haunted her at night, and teased her at day. She hardly had her mind on the spells. Not like it'd matter. If she tried, she'd fail, and they'd all know her secret, but not doing them made everyone suspicious. Whenever someone asked about her not doing her studies, she blamed it on creating a potion in her mind to get better at things. Since then everybody's been in la la land trying to get stronger. Draco smiled t Erila. He needs a REALLY big puppy.  
  
'Draco. Draco.' Snape tapped him on the shoulder. Draco didn't even flinch. Snape looked over to Erila. 'Whatever spell you put on him, take off please.' Erila blinked her eyes. 'DRACO!'  
  
'Huh?!' Draco jumped. 'I-uh-errr. Hello Professor.'  
  
Harry watched Erila from the other side of the room. He knew there was something wrong with her. Since the day she came here, Draco has been nice. He's barely insulted me in the past three weeks. Not even crossed his path. Though most the students believed she was pure blood, Harry wasn't so sure.  
  
After class he gathered Hermione and Ron.  
  
'What's this about?' Hermione asked. Harry dragged them further into a corner. Ron looked over to Hermione.  
  
' He's finally done it. I told you he'd drag us into a dark corner one day!'  
  
'What?' Asked Harry.  
  
'Nothing.' Piped Hermione before Ron could answer.  
  
' Listen, do you guys believe Erila's story?' Asked Harry. Hermione and Ron stood silent for a moment. ' Well?'  
  
' No.' Ron finally answered. 'She has Draco under some kind of muggle love spell.'  
  
' How could a muggle get into to Hogwart's?' Asked Hermione. ' Dumbledoor wouldn't let one in.'  
  
'Why?' Draco asked storming into the conversation. He looked at Hermione with fierce eyes. ' He let YOU in.'  
  
' Arent you supposed to be stalking Erila?' Ron asked sardonically.  
  
' She's in the bathroom.' Draco snapped.  
  
' That's never stopped you before.'  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
'Guys!' Draco, Hermione and Ron looked to Harry. Slowly Harry walked towards Draco. ' Have you noticed anything different with Erila?' Asked Harry. Draco arched an eyebrow and slightly moved out of the corner Harry put him in.  
  
' Why do you care Potter?'  
  
' No reason Draco.'  
  
Draco eyed the three suspiciously.  
  
' Erila should be out by now.' And he left swiftly.  
  
' He really needs a puppy.' Said Hermione.  
  
' There's something wrong with Erila, and I'm going to find out.' Harry stormed out of the dark corner.  
  
Later that evening Harry Ron and Hermione snuck out of their dorms to find exactly what was up with this Erila character. With the cloak of invisibility they easily snick past Slythrins and to Erila's bed. She was asleep by the time Harry, Ron and Hermione got there. Harry sighed. Nothing's to be done here if she's asleep already. The three began to leave when Hermione noticed a letter under Erila's suitcase.  
  
'Look!' Hermione whispered. The three huddled over to the letter under the bed. Ron picked it up and read.  
  
' It's just a letter of acceptance.' Ron said puzzled. He handed it to Hermione; she looked it over.  
  
' But it's different than the one we received.' The letter was a gray looking scarp with just Dumbledoor's handwriting. It said that she was welcomed by him, and not the counsel. Hermione jumped.  
  
' What is it?' Asked Harry.  
  
' This letter. It's not a letter of acceptance, it's a letter from Dumbledoor permitting her to stay here!' Harry shook his head.  
  
' isn't that the same thing?' He asked taking the letter from her.  
  
' No.' said Ron. ' It's saying that she's a Muggle!' Hermione and Harry looked to Ron in confusion. ' Well it is.' Protested Ron. Hermione shook her head.  
  
' Please, Dumbledoor wouldn't let a muggle here.'  
  
' Maybe Dumbledoor made an exception.' Retorted Ron. ' Listen, she doesn't perform her spells, she doesn't work, and that lie about her building strength is a lie. What she's doing to Draco isn't normal, even for a mud blood, or pure blood.' Ron paused and waited for Harry or Hermione to respond. 'Listen, I'll send a letter to me dad asking him about Muggles. Maybe he'll know.'  
  
' Well, all right. But not a word to anyone that she is a possible muggle. If she's telling the truth she might be stronger than Draco.' Said Hermione who put the letter in her pocket.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Erila stood in front of her mirror; staring into her eyes. They began to change colors form light blue, to ice, to green, to purple, to red. She was remembering her home. She remembered a large house, very pretty. There was another boy, Jacob. She remembered walking down the hallways, cautiously.  
  
She blinked, and found herself with the girl walking down the hallway. She watched in adoration. The little girl curiously walking from her sleep to see her parents. By the decorations in the house it was Christmas. As she followed herself as a child through the hall, Erila looked at the photos. One was a large old woman with gray eyes. She wore a pink dress and pearls. Aunt Mia. Erila remembered. She moved down to some more photos. There was another of Aunt Mia and another man. Slender and old. Grandpa Felix. Moving down the hallway she saw so many people. Some she remembered, and some she didn't. She stopped at a large golden framed photo. A young beautiful women and a handsome man sat together. The woman was pregnant, and she held her hand to her stomach. The man was looking at her stomach with a pleased excited look. The woman had long black hair with large green eyes. The male looked as if he had just come from the war. He was dressed in a Military outfit and had many pins and buttons. The woman was decorate with many pearls, on her dress, and her neck. Around he stomach was a large silver sash. Erila rubbed her fingers over the picture. Mama. Slowly tears began to grace the icy blue eyes. Her fingers began to tremble as she felt the picture. How she wanted to hug it, kiss it, she wanted it to be real.  
  
Suddenly down the hall large cries of delight were heard. Erila glanced at the picture again, then moved to the dinning hall. There was the man dressed in the same outfit. The little girl Erila had been following was in his arms, tickling her with a mock evil delight. The girl wriggled and screamed and laughed. Erila chuckled even. Around the man was many family members, or so thought Erila. In the center of the room was a large tree and presents. Many children were gathered around them, playing and trying to guess what was in them. Her mother got up and hushed them. Abruptly the crowd turned it's attention to the girl Erila followed. She went to the center of the room, and laughed embarrassed. The children giggled, but were quickly hushed by their parents. The girl took a large breath and began No, please don't sing. thought Erila. The girl began signing. Softly the song started out, dragging the crowd into a daze, reaching higher and higher for notes. Her father covered his ears, and began shouting, trying to drag the family out, but it was too late. The crowd fell down, and were dead. The girl giggled evilly. The sound of her laughter tormenting, hurting, killing Erila's ears. She covered her ears, but the laughter still reached her. Laughing louder, and harder, soon Erila saw the man collapse. The girl stopped laughing, and looked again over the crowd, realizing what she had done. She rushed over to her mother, holding her head in her arms for a moment, then releasing it. She screamed, killing what ever was alive in the room. Erila screamed.  
  
'Erila!' Draco tapped her on the shoulder.. Erila woke from the nightmare. She looked up to Draco.  
  
' What happened?' Erila asked drowsily, now realizing she was in her bed.  
  
' I came up here to tell you Dumbledoor wants to see you, but I found you half dead in front of your mirror.' Draco replied.  
  
' Mirror?' Erila mumbled. Stumbling to remember. Draco pushed a few dark hairs out of Erila's face.  
  
' Are you alright?' He asked. Erila shook her head.  
  
' No, I need some rest. Go.' Erila ordered. Draco hesitated, but obeyed. He stopped at her door.  
  
' You know-I-.' He cut short and closed the door to Erila's room.  
  
Later that day.  
  
(Okay, I'm not too sure on the names here, Percy is one of Draco's friends. right? If not, he is now!)  
  
Draco collapsed onto the couch. Percy and Jareth sat watching him oddly. A different tint held in Draco's eyes. A sparkle, a spirit that they'd never seen. Jareth was new to the school, he thought this was pretty normal, but Percy knew otherwise. Draco rubbed his forehead, brushing a few blonde hairs out of his sight. He looked over to Percy and Jareth.  
  
' What?' He barked. Percy and Jareth cowardly shook their heads.  
  
'Nothing.' They replied in unison.  
  
' Then beat it!' Draco ordered. The two quickly left Draco to slump around on the couch. After a few minutes of laying on the couch he got up and walked over to the mirror. He starred in it for a while, watching his reflection copy him. Suddenly an image of Erila appeared like a reflection in water. Draco turned around to see nothing. He looked back into the mirror. The image was gone. His eyes grew tired as he starred into the mirror. He blinked.  
  
When Draco opened his eyes he found himself in a large home. Flowers decorated the outside. It was a pretty blue with roses painted on the balcony. Colorful. An ideal family lived. He was about to leave, or attempt to when loud sobs were heard from inside. Draco, still about to leave, stopped. He listened intently. Somehow, for some reason, he turned on his heel to the house. He got to the door and opened it. Inside everything but himself was black and white. The pictures were gray, and boring. The hallway looked dead, as if no laughter had graced it. He walked further into the hallway, stopping to look in the pictures. They were just empty frames.  
  
Outside the illusion, Harry, and Ron were sneaking into the Slythrin's dorm. They were planning to find something that Draco might have, a letter, or something from Erila they could use to find out what she was. By now, they only knew she wasn't a pure, or mud blood. Ron went over by the mirror and couch while Harry went by the stairs.  
  
'Harry!' Ron called. Harry looked over to Ron.  
  
' Draco?' He asked looking to the small boy in front of the mirror. Ron turned him over and nodded.  
  
' It's him all right.' Ron confirmed. Harry knelt down beside him.  
  
'Draco. Draco? Draco, can you hear me?' Harry turned to Ron. 'Ron, go get Hermione.' Ron looked puzzled. 'GO!' Harry barked. Ron hesitated, but obeyed. He quickly ran out the dorm. Harry turned back to Draco. His face was pale, breathing slow, Harry checked his pulse. 'Damnit Draco! You cant die on me! I've still got four more books to make, sell, and use to control all the world's muggles!' 


End file.
